


Determent

by Chi_Takashi



Series: Uchiha Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, One Shot, Possible multi-chapter, Short, class, determent, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has never been the killing type. Nor has he ever been a child easily deterred from his goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determent

“Welcome to your first day of class!” The teacher exclaimed placing their clipboard on the center front desk with a snap, quickly turning to write their name out on the board. “I am  Tachibana Aoi-sensei. I am twenty-two and enjoy pumpkin flavored foods.” She stated beaming at her class with her hands on her hips. Thirty-six eyes stared back at her some dazed others, critical. With a minor sigh the young teacher pulled her chocolate coloured hair to the side-a futile attempt due to it simply returning to it’s previous placement. “Okay class I want you all each stand, state your name, age, and a fact about you.” She smiled walking around the desk to lean on the front ledge. She wore the standard chunin uniform saved for her flank vest which was draped over her swivel chair. Aoi was once more greeted with stares. “You first.” she pointed to the closest student in the front row. Audibly gulping he stood boring holes into the board at the front or the room as he stood.

“My...my name is Sujimura I am tw-twel-lllve I-I ha-have a nasty st-stutter but I am w-working on it!” he punched his desk with a determined expression. Aoi smiled encouragingly. In the next row a sharp eyes girl glared straight at Aoi standing with poise and grace.

‘An Uchiha.’ Aoi thought mentally sighing to herself, ‘They are so...’ she could not place a proper word to describe one of the oldest clans of Konoha. She did not mind them too much though she rarely had a mission with any of them. But word always got around about general attitudes and the Uchihas seemed to always win the ice-cold prize.

“My name is Uchiha Noriko, I am eight years of age and strive to be the first female second in command of the police.” her voice was firm for an eight year old. Aoi could tell the little Uchiha had very high expectations of herself she just hoped they would not crush the poor child. As the moved on to the next group of students Aoi realized the whole last two rows were nothing but Uchihas.

‘ _Did they have a baby boom or something!_ ’ Aoi thought to herself as she was faced with numerous degrees of glares and half smirks. None of them were significantly notable except the final student. He was tucked away in the furthest corner of the classroom. His charcoal eyes had fancied themselves a window rather than his fellow classmates.

‘He looks so delicate!’ Aoi marveled feeling a slight jealousy for the young child’s nearly flawless appearance. “Excuse me?” she cleared her throat in his direction. She watched as the boy stood with even more grace and composure on the blank face then any of his present kinsmen. A hushed murmur passed through the room laces with stifled giggles.

“My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am six years old and I am not the killing type.”  his pale pink mouth murmured. He stood confidently in front of his fellow classmates. His statement caused yet another wave of murmurs to rush through the room. Aoi’s eyebrow cocked high immediately.

“Not the killing type? Itachi-san...you do realize you will have to deal with killing if you want to be a ninja right?” Aoi looked at him pointedly. A slight crease forming at her brows.

“I am well aware. However I have had to study years of warfare, lived through one...I am just not the killing type. I will figure out a different way to complete a mission no matter what!” His voice did not raise but everyone in the room could feel the same effect. This was not a goal Itachi would deter from. Not if he had any say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This little short came from me listening to Amanda Palmer's "The Killing Type" it was a plot bunny that would not leave me be. This might one day become more but for now enjoy it as a little short.


End file.
